Whis x Mom! Reader: House cat
by Drawplz
Summary: You daughter has spent time on earth as well as in Beerus' realm. She happens to have quite a few questions. As with the last story the nickname for your daughter is Gata [ gah-tah which means cat in Spanish]. That way you can think of any name that you'd like….


Whis x Mom! Reader: House cat

 **Setting:** The tree in the house in Beerus' realm.

 **Synopsis:** You daughter has spent time on earth as well as in Beerus' realm. She happens to have quite a few questions. As with the last story the nickname for your daughter is Gata [ gah-tah which means cat in Spanish]. That way you can think of any name that you'd like….  
========================================================

"It's dead!" the screaming child ran into your arms.

Whis eyed the small toy clutched in her hands and smiled. "We just need to replace the battery" It was something like a tamagotchi. Gata didn't seem convinced.

"I think she actually killed it" you muttered, looking at the small pixelated icon. Maybe she hadn't been feeding it.

Whis shook his head and laughed nervously. "Gata wouldn't do something like that .Hmmm?"

Comically Gata returned the same nervous laughter before tightening her grip around the pink egg shaped object. "That's right, daddy!" she gave him a thumbs up before handing him the device.

"Has it been three minutes?" he whispered into her ear.

Gata nodded quickly before retracting the toy. "I think it's really over!" It was the end of the world for her. The little icon would never wake up, or hop up and down, or eat her little pixel pellets ever again. Gata threw herself onto the couch where you were seated and proceeded to sob.

You cast a quick glance at your husband, ' _Do you want to handle this',_ you signaled to him.

Whis shrugged. The three minutes were up.

You placed a hand on her back and pulled the toy away from her. You knew that there had to be a way to reset it but it wasn't like you had kept the directions.

That's when Beerus walked in.

"So" he started, "you're making her miserable again" You both enjoyed giving your own critiques.

"Good afternoon, Lord Beerus"

"Good Afternoon, Whis"

Gata looked up at her 'Uncle Beerus', paused her sobbing, and then dropped to the floor dramatically before continuing.

The god of destruction just shook his head in disapproval and turned towards you. "It's getting … crowded in here". Whis shot a disapproving look, causing Beerus to cower slightly before acknowledging Gata's wave. He rested against the back of the couch and peered down at her, one hand underneath his maw. Unless she was screaming along with him he didn't want to hear it.

"You make everyone miserable" the cat accused. "except for Whis"

Gata questioned that for a moment before turning towards her father. You were the one that had given her the toy from earth.

"I want a real pet!" she screamed. Soon the Tamagotchi toy was on the floor, her tiny feet kicking it into the corner restlessly.

"That's right" whispered Beerus, "Just ask for what you want"

"Gata, please stop that" you picked her up and then placed her onto your lap. "I can just go get you another one"

"You would do that, wouldn't you?" By this point Whis and Beerus were exchanging death glares.

"What about the dinosaur at the lake?" Whis added quickly. There was some sort of weird pink colored dinosaur at the lake. "We can leave right now?"

"I don't want it!" she screamed. Gata rolled her eyes before jumping out your arms and heading towards the door. "I want a real pet!"

How many kids got to have a dinosaur? But as far as Gata was concerned the only real pets were the ones that she saw people with on earth or on TV.

You were getting frustrated now. You didn't have time for one of her tantrums. "Beerus is a cat. That's good enough!"

Well, she had seen people with cats on earth.

Gata was beyond confused and it had shown on her face, and Beerus intended on saving face. He would not have the child look down on him because of your lovely suggestion.

"Uncle Beerus….?" The child mused.

Beerus shot up from his spot and made his way over to you—Old glory—his purple godly aura flaring. "I am no one's pet" you could feel his claw poking into your shoulder and he was now threatening to flick you out of the room—hell out of the house. The only thing that had stopped him was the fact that Gata was right behind you.

Whis had no comment. He knew it was time to play referee.

"So" you poked back at Lord Beerus. His eyes were nothing but slits at this point. "I guess you are a stray then"

Beerus paused for a moment. Would it be worth it? Would the flick be worth it?

 _You wouldn't dare?_ You stared the god down, as you had countless time, watching as your husband hovered curiously behind the cat.

"Don't" Whis warned.

Beerus gave him the side eye before turning back towards you.

Gata had moved out of the way.

Beerus, not one to be content without going for the kill, attempted to essentially flick you out of existence.

It was the oddest experience. You were still going backwards and Beerus hadn't even touched you yet. Whis had yanked his arm back and was threatening to knock him out cold entirely. You stopped short maybe three feet from the doorway and tried to regain your balance.

"Uncle Beerus, can I have the dinosaur NOWWW!?" The cat was known to spoil her just so that she'd shut up.

Were you going to let Beerus attempt to strike you in front of Gata and get away with it?

Of course not. That's why you had Whis' scepter in hand and you decided to make due and stab at him like the fencing master you were.

"Missed" Beerus taunted. You continued to strike at him three more times before Whis took the staff from you. "Hah, you've got no aim" You and Beerus were now each underneath one of his arms.

"We can all go out and catch the dinosaur " said Whis with a smile.

You honestly wondered what expression he hidden in his eyes, because his face was strained and he was trying to avoid eye contact with the both of you as his grip tightened around your necks.

"That sounds good" Gata said. She then danced her way towards the exit.

This was home.


End file.
